The Akatsuki Orphanage For Unusual Children
by SmilingFaces
Summary: Welcome to The Akatsuki Orphange For Unusual Children. Strange things have been going on. Strange deaths, strange all round. A normal kid from our school gets stuck in our orphange. Suddenly, tragedy stikes our orphanage. What will happen?
1. Loneliness

Full Summary:

Welcome to The Akatsuki Orphanage For Unusual Children. It's actually for freaks, but they won't put that into the title. Even though we bug them. Anyways, it's TAOFUC.

Strange things are going on lately, really strange. Someone from the Japanese goverment dies, and then a staff member from our very school. A normal boy gets sent to our orphanage, so something must be up. We start to get anxious, and then tragedy strikes our very orphanage. We panic.

Will we get along with this stranger, the normal one, or will we fight and hurt him? And, more importantly, will we stumble across the very thing he's been hiding all his life? Or, even more importantly, what will happen to our orphanage? Will we all have to leave each other, or can we pull together?

Only time will tell.

OC, possible OC pairing, possible insanity.

* * *

**Lone-li-ness** _n._

**1. **Without companions; lone.

**2. **Characterized by aloneness; solitary.

Loneliness.

How I despise that feeling. The feeling which says 'There's no one here to help you now, kiddo'. It's the feeling that, when you're in your room, makes you want to jump up and walk outside, figure out if there's actually anyone left on this planet we call Earth. Even if you're in somewhere real populated, like London, it can still affect you. Badly. It comes up for various reasons, such as; You've just gone to collage, the first time away from your family, the first time in a new country on your own etc. The list goes on. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of reasons that loneliness can strike you.

One of these many, many reasons is losing your family. Car crashes, plane crashes, disease, and so on and so forth. It happens very often, believe it or not. Most of the time, however, it's not your whole family. You catch my drift, though, right? I've met a load of people who've lost their whole family. Mother, father, brothers and sisters. It's a lot of pain to go through, believe you me, and they need friends the most. I've heard the comment 'Moving to an orphanage was the worst part' come up a lot more often then I would've liked, too.

Now, work with me, and imagine you've felt this horrible, despicable feeling your whole life, whole existence. You never knew your parents, you never knew if you had any siblings... The idea sucks, big style, doesn't it? Now, imagine the torment of never knowing _why _they left you. Was it because you were the wrong gender? An accident, but they couldn't stand abortion? Would this feeling be worse than the one of losing your whole family? As Shakespeare (I think it was him, anyway) once said 'It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all'.

My name's Chiaki. I have no last name, so sorry. I'm Japanese, with some Caucasian mixed into it all. According to my birth certificates, I was born in the Japanese capital, Tokyo. I, myself, know that's 100 bullshit. They only say I was born in Tokyo because, I - when I was a wee babe - was found in Heathrow. The London Airport. It was on a plane, which recently returned from Tokyo. They couldn't find my dumbass parents, or, rather, my parents wouldn't come pick me up, so I was sent right back to Japan. To an orphanage. Sick and cruel, right?

Oh, yeah, and it gets worse. Better, in some ways. I know why my parents left me on that plane. I'm deformed, basically. I'm really, really weird looking. My eyes look like snake eyes. A vibrant yellow, with a slit of a pupil, instead of the round-ish orb. My hair is a pale, pale lilac colour, almost the same as lavender. A.K.A. I have purple hair. Moreover, I have pointy teeth. Seriously pointy. So, I was abandoned because I'm a creepy looking young girl. Oh, great reason! Not.

I want to find my parents, give them a good smack around the head, and tell my mother it was her fault for sleeping with a purple snake. Seriously.

However, anyway, because of all this, I was sent to a 'special' orphanage. To put it simply, it's for those of us who look weird. The freaks. We're all social rejects, the ones you whisper about behind their backs, when they walk past you. Well, when were together, we class ourselves as normal. To be normal in this orphanage would mean you're a freak. To be honest, I'd rather live here, than with my real parents. Because, this way, I know there are people to back me up when I'm called a 'Weirdo' or 'Freak'. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see my parents, just not to live with them.

* * *

**A/N:** However odd this chapter may seem, I wish to clear a few things up. This is an original character. In no way is she related to any canon character. She is friends with a few of them, however. Enemies with others. She is far from perfect, as you see, but I would love people to review and tell me how I can make her non-Mary sue. I just don't want to fall into the trap of easily writing a 'perfect' character. Please and thank you. There's a chance there's going to be shounen-ai in this. Not Yoai, but fluff. I have a few pairings in mind, one or two yoai, and another few het. Yes, there will be more swearing in this. Every chapter is going to start like this, and most chapters are going to be in someone's point of view. Not always Chiaki's, but someone's. I will tell you at the beginning if it's someone else's. Thank you for reading my ramble, and I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed.


	2. Friend

**Friend** _n._

**1. **A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts.

**2. **A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade.

"CHIAKI! Did you listen to a word of that?!" My caretaker, Konan, screamed, sounding exasperated. I'd been blanking her out for the last hour and a half of lecture. It's not that I dislike her, per se, but I'd rather not listen to what I could've done for the best part of an hour. You can't change the past. I beat the crap out of this kid who'd said I was a freak. Not entirely false, but I still don't like hearing it. It gets annoying after the fourth or fifth time. The only people that get away with it are my best friends, and they only say it to tease.

You see, though we're all in a 'special' orphanage, the building doesn't have the kind of funds to teach every kid. This, in turn, means that we have to go to a normal school. Elementary, Middle or Highschool, we still have to go. No one likes it- Sorry, let me rephrase that. No one _sane_ likes it, but it's a fact of life. That, and the fact that it's so much more fun to return to the Akatsuki and slag off the twits at school, after a hard day at school.

"Chiaki, are you a freak?" Konan asked, and, unthinking, I nod my head. I never listen to her anyways. There's no point. It's not as if I learn anything. She sighs, crosses her arms across her chest, and sits on her desk, looking hard at me. She thinks I don't want to be adopted. She's right. I don't. I want to stay here. If I had the choice six years ago, I'd jump at the offer. Not anymore. I have friends now, proper, dependable friends. There was no way in hell I'm leaving them. The only way I would be leaving this orphanage, until I turn eighteen, would be kicking and screaming.

"Chiaki, please. I don't want to put you into Seclusion." She says, firmly, and my ears perk. She wouldn't dare. I turn to look at her, my face unbelieving. Seclusion; a state in which those who misbehave go into. It's where you're not aloud to talk to anyone, and they're not aloud to talk to you. Hell, you're not actually meant to look at each other when you're in Seclusion. I've been in it once, and I'm never, ever going back. I glare at her, and she stares back, determination set in her face. Damnit, I hate that look!

"Chi. I understand that you are very sensitive-" She started, and I snorted involuntarily. That has to be the biggest understatement that has ever graced my curious ears. "-Nevertheless, you absolutely must control your temper! You gave that boy exactly what he wanted when you reacted." She shook her head, smiling good-naturedly at me. She's eighteen years old. Barely old enough to look after herself, in my books. I think- No, I _know_ the only reason she works here is because a guy she likes works here also. Infatuation, what a weird emotion. I gave her a flat stare.

"He wanted me to beat him up?" I say, monotonously. The corners of my mouth are twisted into a crude smirk, however, and that gives the game away. She laughed slightly, shaking her head dramatically. I think she'd have known that I wasn't being serious, even without the smirk. She's been my carer for just under four months. I'm happy I have her, because it means I don't have to deal with a whiny old bitch every time I breathe wrong. Konan's expression quickly turns serious, however, showing joke time's over.

"Chiaki. I am your carer, and I want you to be happy. If you want to stay at this orphanage, that's fine, I'll say you're not ready for adoption yet. However-" She paused for a second, to get emphasize that I actually had to do something. "-In return, you must behave. You know how desperate Tsunade is to get rid of the troublemakers." She finished. I took in the words, before groaning and nodding. She had to bring up the head of the orphanage, Tsunade, in the conversation. The woman was an alcoholic cow, to be completely honest.

"That's the spirit! Now, move your fat ass! I've got more important people to talk to!" Konan yelled, pushing and pulling me until I stood outside her door. She winked at me, before quietly shutting the door. I know full well that this 'Important people' is, in fact, one person. Namely, Pein, the male in which she's infatuated. Pein is that care worker of my two best friends, so I've heard a lot about him. Mostly that he has a lot of peircings, and very spiky ginger hair. Obviously, he was, or is, trying to be a punk. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I walked upstairs.

I greeted the people I felt the need to greet as I walked upstairs. Mostly in Japanese, though I had to talk in English to a few of them. The languages are the only social barrier in this orphanage. I speak Japanese, English, and German, so I can talk to almost everyone. There are a few people who can only speak Chinese, but I can't do anything about that. Chinese, however similar to Japanese it was, would be too much like work to learn. Besides, I prefer German to Chinese any day. It's a bitch of a language, seriously.

I stepped into my 'Little House', as Tsunade called it. It's really a dorm, since there's only a lounge, with doors leading off into the bedrooms. With their own on-suites, naturally. That's what I didn't understand. They had enough money to give all the bedrooms an on-suite, but not enough to home educate us all? Pheh, their fault. You always shared your dorm with people who spoke the same languages as you. I got two Japanese-speaking guys, whom also happen to be my best friends. There are five bedrooms in each dorm, but only three in ours were occupied.

"Yo, fucktard! What the bitch from hell fuckin' do to ya?" A voice yelled, only once I had shut the door. My friend was still wary of the time Konan had been walking past out room at the time, and realised she was being insulted. It was comical to watch. I walked towards the sofa, ignoring his cries. He knew I hated it when he shouted through walls, so I was going to ignore him until he, at least, opened his door. After a few moments, I heard his door open. He grumbled something under his breath, probably glaring daggers at me. His footsteps could be heard against the carpet, so I guess he is barefoot.

"She threatened me with Seclusion, but let me off with the fact that she wasted a good two hours of my time." I stated, simply, turning on the TV. I glanced at him, who was staring at me open mouthed. I could read him like a book. He was currently thinking 'Seclusion? Fuckin' Seclusion for beating a whiny-assed brat to a bloody smear?!' I rolled my eyes, before shaking my head. Hidan, the boy in front of me, tried to be all mysterious, but wasn't very good at it. He shook his head, before jumping onto the sofa, missing me by millimetres.

The only reason he was here was because he was an albino. You know, pink eyes, snow white hair and skin. Really soft and cold to the touch? Yeah, that's the one. He was an albino, and he needed - needs - medication to go out into the sun. He burns way easy, and it hurts to move for months. Sunscreen just doesn't do it for him. Therefore, his dumbass grandparents, since his parents were already dead, decide to stick him here. Simply because they'd rather not pay for the damn medication! It makes me sick, what some people do.

"You'd better not go into Seclusion. I tell you that now. I'm sick of all Hidan's 'You look a little blue' jokes!" A third voice exclaimed, making both Hidan and I laugh. I turned to look at my other roommate. Kisame. He was unnaturally tall, with sharp teeth. His skin was a pale blue colour, due to lack of oxygenisation in the blood. His hair was blue too, but that was a mere pigmentation fault. He grinned at me, before flicking Hidan round the head and sitting down. Hidan let out a small whine noise, rubbing furiously at the place Kisame flicked him. Seriously, a flick from Kisame was like a punch from anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I feel like your carers, sometimes. 'Hidan, stop aggravating Kisame!' or 'Kisame, that is no reason to resort to violence! Put Hidan down, _right now_!'" I laughed, shaking my head. Both males simultaneously rolled their eyes, before returning to fighting. I merely shook my head again, watching TV. These two were my closest friends, the only things I classed as family. Out of the three of us, I am the only one who didn't know my parents. Some may class me as someone who pushes people away, but the only people I want near me are those who'll try hard to be my friend. That way, no one'll leave me on my own. Kisame and Hidan definitely aren't that kind of people.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me explain a bit more, because re-reading through this, it seems confusing. Hidan's an albino. This is caused by a lack of pigmentation in the genes. It is a **real** disease. It doesn't affect you mentally, but it can sometimes affect your eyesight. Not in Hidan. This is what I came up with, because Hidan has pink eyes (like Albino's) and pale skin and hair. Kisame, on the other hand, I made up. It may exist somewhere, but I have no knowledge of such a thing existing. Basically, there is a problem with his blood, making it so not many of his blood cells can carry oxygen. This means he cannot run around, because he gets out of breath really quickly. Because deoxygenated blood is blue, it gives his skin and lips a pale blue tinge, instead of the pink colour we have. As for his hair, in this story, it is natural, like Chiaki's hair. A strange pigmentation that isn't often found naturally. This, like his blood condition, is made up, but it may exist somewhere. I don't actually know. Thank you for reading my long ramble and I hope you review.


End file.
